iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jaime Lannister
Jaime Lannister is the son of Tywin Lannister, brother to Cersei and Tyrion Lannister. He is twins with Cersei and has had an incestuous relationship with her for many years. He is a very handsome man, with a strong masculine build. His nickname is "Kingslayer," as he was the Kingsguard who slew the Mad King Aerys during the Sack of King's Landing. He accompanies his sister and the king to Winterfell, and is caught having intercourse with the queen by the 7 year-old Bran Stark. To hide their treason and incest Jaime pushes the little boy off of the balcony, hoping he will die, but Bran does not die. Bran awakens from his coma with no memory of what happened. After the capture of Tyrion by Catelyn Stark, Jaime Lannister confronts Lord Eddard in the streets demanding Tyrion's return. When Eddard refuses Jaime orders all the Stark men-at-arms were killed. Lord Eddard is wounded by his horse falling on his leg. Tywin Lannister's forces under Ser Gregor Clegane begin attacking the Riverlands. Subsequent events: King Robert's death, Robb calling up his bannermen to march on King's landing to free his Lord Father, Lord Eddard's execution, Stannis and Renly declaring themselves king, all lead to escalation of the conflict into a civil war. Jaime is captured by Robb Stark's army and held prisoner in Riverrun for much of A Clash of Kings. In A Storm of Swords, he becomes a POV character and remains one throughout A Feast for Crows. Catelyn Stark allows him to return to his family in King's Landing on the condition that her daughters, Arya and Sansa, are returned safely. He is escorted by Brienne of Tarth, but on his way the two are kidnapped by the Brave Companions, who cut off Jaime's sword hand. This, and his growing connection to Brienne, change him throughout the novel. When Brienne is put in a pit to be killed by a bear, Jaime risks his life to save her, by jumping into a bear pit unarmed, forcing Vargo Hoat, the companion's leader, to order it killed. It is revealed in A Storm of Swords that Aerys had been filling King's Landing with wildfire before the sack, and so by killing him, Jaime saved all of King's Landing and those who lived there. Jaime is the braver Lannister twin, and often the one that commits murders on behalf of his sister. Often these murders are committed to hide the fact that the three heirs apparent are actually not the issue of the king, but the product of incest between him and Cersei. Losing his hand is just the first of many personal loses Jaime Lannister suffers. His imprisonment has altered his looks. He cut his golden hair and it's growing back with quite a bit of grey. Subsequently, Joffrey and Lord Tywin are murdered, Tyrion has had to go into exile hating Jaime and vowing to kill him. Cersei has proven to be power mad and unfaithful. Close confinement with Brienne has shown him an example of an honorable knight and standards that he has never lived up to. This leads to an examination of his life. He must also rely on his wits as a general and negotiator, since he can't just charge into battle anymore. He has only one thing to cling to and that is the Kingsguard. He looks at the mostly blank page in the White Book and he realizes that he can write whatever he wants. He can be whatever he chooses to be. Fan Art Gallery Jaime_lannister_by_teiiku.jpeg|By TeiIku JaimeLannister2.jpg Kingslayer.png Category:Characters Category:House Lannister Category:POV Character Category:Kingsguard Category:Knights